Jordan Henderson
Jordan Brian Henderson (born 17 June 1990) is an English footballer, who plays for Premier League club Liverpool and the England national team as a midfielder. He started his career with Sunderland, and had a loan spell at Coventry City in 2009, before moving to Liverpool in 2011. In 2010 he earned his first international cap for England, having previously played for the under-19, under-20 and under-21 teams. Club career Sunderland Born in Sunderland, Tyne and Wear, Henderson signed a professional contract with hometown club Sunderland on 1 July 2008.1 He played his first league game for Sunderland as a half-time substitute on 1 November 2008, in a 5–0 away defeat to Chelsea.2 He then made his first Sunderland start and home debut against Blackburn Rovers in the League Cup.3 Coventry City loan In January 2009, Jordan Henderson joined Championship club Coventry City on a month-long loan deal.4 He made his Coventry debut in a 2–1 defeat to Derby County.5 On 23 February 2009, it was announced that Henderson's loan to Coventry would be extended until the end of the season.6 "I'm extending my contract here until the end of the season so hopefully we can get that sorted soon", Henderson told BBC Coventry & Warwickshire. "I'm over the moon playing first-team football for Coventry City who are flying at the minute" he added. Henderson scored the first senior goal of his career on 28 February 2009, against Norwich City.7 While on loan at Coventry, Henderson fractured the fifth metatarsal bone in his foot and returned to Sunderland on 8 April 2009.8 Return to Sunderland In the 2009–10 season, Henderson broke into the Sunderland first team and made several Premier League appearances. He scored his first senior goal for the club against Birmingham City in the League Cup third round.9 He then went on to score his first Premier League goal against Manchester City on 19 December 2009.10 Henderson spent the majority of the season on the right side of midfield but played centrally in the absence of Lee Cattermole; his versatility and consistency earning him a new five year contract on 23 April 2010, keeping him with the club till 2015.11 He also went on to win the Sunderland Young Player of the Year award for the 2009–10 season.12 Henderson's first full season with Sunderland was a major success. He won one personal accolade, scored two goals in all competitions and managed six assists.13 Henderson made a solid start in pre-season, scoring two goals, both away from home against Leicester City and Hoffenheim respectively.1415 Days later, on 13 August his squad number was changed from 16 to 10. Henderson's early season form caught the eye of many observers, most notably Fabio Capello who made Henderson a part of his senior squad to face France on 17 November 2010.16 Henderson helped Sunderland to an unbeaten run of games against big clubs such as Manchester City, Manchester United and Chelsea all of whom have since reportedly registered an interest in the player.17 Henderson went on to score his first goal of the season in the 1–0 win over West Ham United. On 13 January 2011, Henderson was listed on the official FIFA website as one of thirteen young players to watch in 2011, he ranked alongside Manchester United's David de Gea and Chelsea's Romelu Lukaku.18 FIFA also added Henderson is "Composed, athletic and powerful". Henderson has also been hailed as "the best young British footballer there is" by his then Sunderland manager, Steve Bruce. Henderson scored twice against Wigan Athletic on 23 April 2011, as Sunderland ended a run of 8 games without a win.19 Henderson was again named Sunderland's Young Player of the Year for the second season running.20 Liverpool On 9 June 2011, Sunderland confirmed they had agreed an undisclosed fee thought to be worth between £16 and £20 million with Liverpool21222324 for Henderson, who would travel to Liverpool's training facility Melwood to undergo a medical and discuss personal terms regarding a move to Liverpool. Sunderland's chairman Niall Quinn commented on the deal, stating on the official Sunderland website that "Jordan is a credit to himself, his family and Sunderland's Academy and everyone here wishes him the very best for the future".25 Later that day, Liverpool released video footage of Henderson in club gear at Melwood.26 He completed the move a day later on 9 June 2011, signing "a long-term deal" with the club.2728 2011–12 season On 13 August 2011, Henderson made his debut in Liverpool's first game of the 2011–12 Premier League, a 1–1 draw against his former club Sunderland where he was given a mixed reception by Sunderland fans.29 Henderson's second game was a 2–0 win over Arsenal at the Emirates Stadium.30 On 27 August 2011, Henderson scored his first goal for Liverpool in a Premier League fixture at Anfield against Bolton Wanderers.31 Henderson came on as a secon half substitute against Manchester United and almost scored a goal from a volley which was saved by David de Gea.32 In the League Cup match against Stoke City he assisted Luis Suárez second goal by crossing it in and Suárez finished it with a header.33 On 26 February 2012, Henderson started on the right of midfield in Liverpool's 2012 Football League Cup Final victory over Cardiff City, before being substituted in the 58th minute.34 On 10 March 2012, Henderson played his first match against his former club at the Stadium of Light where Liverpool lost 1–0. On 8 May 2012, he scored his second league goal for Liverpool in a 4–1 win against Chelsea at Anfield.35 2012–13 season Henderson scored his first European goal for Liverpool on 6 December 2012 with the winner against Udinese in the UEFA Europa League as Liverpool qualified for the last thirty-two.36 On 19 January 2013, Henderson netted his first league goal of the season against Norwich City at Anfield in a 5–0 win, with a brilliant volley. He was praised after the match by manager Brendan Rodgers, who said that "...Jordan is a terrific young talent". He then went on to assist Liverpool's first goal and score their second in the following game against Arsenal at the Emirates Stadium, in a 2–2 draw.37 On 31 March, Henderson scored in a 2-1 win against Aston Villa at Villa Park.38 International career England youth Henderson has represented England at four different levels. He made his debut for the under-19's in 2009 against Czech Republic before breaking into Stuart Pearce's under-21 squad. He then scored his first goal in an England shirt in the European Championship play-offs against Romania, hitting a volley from outside the box to get the first goal in the game.39 Henderson was selected in the England U21 squad for the 2011 European Championships, despite having played 40 games already that season. However England Under 21's were knocked out in the group stage.40 He captained the England U21 team in a 6–0 win over Azerbaijan U21 on 1 September 2011, scoring one goal in the Euro 2013 qualifier.41 He then scored his 4th under-21 goal in a 2–1 win away at Norway, maintaining England's 100% record in Euro 2013 qualification.42 On 3 February 2013 Henderson was named the England U21 Player of the Year in the inaugural year of the award.43 Senior team On 11 November 2010, Henderson was omitted from England's U21 squad for their friendly with Germany,44 instead receiving his first call up to the senior England squad on 17 November 2010, for their friendly against France. He made his debut in the match, playing from the start in central midfield alongside Steven Gerrard.45 On 16 May 2012 he was named as a standby player in new England manager Roy Hodgson's UEFA Euro 2012 squad.46 He was called up to the England Euro 2012 squad to replace the injured Frank Lampard on 31 May 2012.47 He featured in England's first game of the tournament against France, coming on as a late substitute for Scott Parker.48 His second and final appearance in the tournament came during extra-time in England's quarter-final penalty shoot-out defeat to Italy, again as a substitute replacing Parker.49 Personal life Henderson was schooled at Farringdon Community Sports College before joining Sunderland as a youngster.5051 Honours Liverpool Football League Cup (1): 2011–12 Individual England U21 Player of the Year Award (1): 2012 Liverpool Young Player of the Year Award (1): 2011–12 Sunderland Young Player of the Year Award (2): 2009–10, 2010–11 Career statistics Club As of match played 31 March 2013.Club Season League FA Cup League Cup Europe Total Division Apps Goals Apps Goals Apps Goals Apps Goals Apps Goals Sunderland 2007–0852 Premier League 0 0 0 0 0 0 — 0 0 2008–0953 1 0 0 0 1 0 — 2 0 Coventry City (loan) 2008–0953 Championship 10 1 3 0 0 0 — 13 1 Total 10 1 3 0 0 0 — 13 1 Sunderland 2009–1054 Premier League 33 1 2 0 3 1 — 38 2 2010–1155 37 3 1 0 1 0 — 39 3 Total 71 4 3 0 5 1 — 79 5 Liverpool 2011–1256 Premier League 37 2 5 0 6 0 — 48 2 2012–1357 23 3 2 0 2 0 10a 1 37 4 Total 60 5 7 0 8 0 10 1 85 6 Career total 141 10 13 0 13 1 10 1 177 12 ^ Appearances in UEFA Europa League International As of match played 14 November 2012.58National team Year Apps Goals England 2010 1 0 2011 0 0 2012 4 0 Total 5 0